Frodo's Parents
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: This is a story of how Frodo's parents met! ( I totally made this up xD) People think that Frodo's parents died in a boating accident...when they died in battle. Gemma was Bilbo's dear little sister..and he thinks it's time Frodo learned the truth.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine sunny day, and Bilbo Baggins was getting ready for his 111th birthday party. To be honest it was not the same without his younger sister, but after living years without her, he was used to it being only himself and Frodo. He let a soft sigh escape his lips. He knew Gemma, his sister, would have been a wonderful mother. She would have taken care of Frodo always. She loved him even though she hardly got to meet him. A tear escaped his eyes as her beautiful face came into his mind. She sure was an amazing woman. He wiped the tear, hearing Frodo come into the room. "Uncle are you okay?" he asked, noticing his uncles red face. "Yes" was his simple reply, though he was not. "Are you certain? You look like you've been crying" he said, sitting on the bed. Bilbo decided that Frodo was old enough to know. He took one look at Frodo and seen his sisters face flash before his eyes. He looked quite like her. He had her beautiful blue eyes, but his father's dark hair. He looked away from Frodo, a tear slipping down his cheek. Frodo looked alarmed and rushed over to his uncle "Bilbo..please..tell me what is bothering you..if you wish for me to cancel this party I will!" he exclaimed, feeling saddened by his uncles sudden change of mood. Bilbo shook his head "let me show you..young man" he said, standing up. Frodo looked confused, but followed his uncle none the less.

Bilbo stopped at a box. He opened the box, and muttered to himself as he rooted through it. Finally he found what he wanted. He smiled gently at the portrait an artist had drawn of his younger sister. He passed it to Frodo, who looked at Bilbo, too frightened to look. "Look.. you may recognize her". Frodo looked down, and his eyes immediately widened. This woman in this drawing..she looked exactly like him! "Who is this?" he asked in confusion. "Take a guess" Bilbo said, his voice cracking. Frodo looked up concerned, then back down at the drawing "It's my mother.." he said, a gentle smile taking over his lips. Bilbo nodded, and continued on with a cracked voice "A beautiful young woman she was..taken from us too soon..she gave birth to you on her dying breath..she wanted you to live". Frodo immediately felt guilty. "And my father..who was he?" he asked, hoping Bilbo knew the answer. Bilbo was unsure of whether or not Frodo would take it well. "Your mother came on the quest with myself with the dwarves and...she fell in love with a certain dwarf" he said, rooting through the box once again. When he handed Bilbo the drawing of the dwarf, his eyes widened. "Did he have dark hair?" he asked Bilbo. Bilbo nodded "just like yours". "My father..was a dwarf?" he asked. Bilbo nodded "You are taking this pretty well.." he said, a gentle smile taking over his sad features. Frodo nodded "I guess I am..what was his name?" he asked. "His name was Kili.." replied Bilbo. Frodo was surprised. He had no idea about his parents, and now all of a sudden Bilbo was telling him everything. "So my mother was your sister?" he asked. Bilbo nodded "hence the title uncle" he smiled. Frodo smiled too "Thank you for telling me..but I want to know more..start from the beginning" begged Frodo. Bilbo sat down on the armchair, remembering how Gemma had sat here. "Her name was Gemma" he began. "She had beautiful blue eyes and blonde hair.."

His mind then drifted off into story mode..and he began from the very beginning..


	2. Chapter 2

Gemma smiled gently as she felt her brothers arms wrap around her. She wrapped her arms around him too. "Ah Gemma I've missed you" he said. "I've missed you too" she said, as she pulled away. She had been in Rivendell with Gandalf. "How was your journey to Rivendell?" he asked. She walked inside his house and a huge smile plastered her pink lips "It was amazing Bilbo!". He chuckled "I am sure it was for you, though not for me. I was worried sick about you" he sighed. Gemma rested her hand on Bilbo's shoulder. "I am home safe am I not?". Bilbo nodded "Of course..because you are here". She giggled "You are too funny Bilbo..are you going to make me tea or not?". He nodded, and hurried into the kitchen. She shut the door and made her way into the living room. She flopped down on the armchair, and rested her feet on the footrest. She smirked to herself, remembering the plan Gandalf had explained to her. He was going to get Bilbo to go on an adventure. Bilbo came rushing in a few moments later, holding two cups of tea. He placed hers in her hands and sat on the other armchair. She began to tell him about her journey. "That sounds interesting" he said, smiling. Gemma knew he did not mean it. She yawned then, feeling tired. "Are you tired?" he asked, finishing his tea. She nodded gently, rubbing her eyes and standing up "I will see you in the morning, Bilbo". He nodded "Goodnight little sister". She smirked as she exited the room and wandered down to her bedroom, which was right across from Bilbo's. She got into her night dress and hopped into bed, thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon. She smiled and rushed into the kitchen to see Bilbo serving up the food. "Hey brother" she grinned. He smiled widely, clearly in a good mood today "Here you go little sister". She took the plate gently from his hands, though she was quite hungry. She then began to eat at the table, while Bilbo sat at the other end. "Any plans for today?" he asked her. She felt a smirk coming, but refused to let it show, so covered her mouth with her hand and said "I shall go to the market shopping, and you?". "Nothing at all" he sighed. She nodded "You should really go out and do something with your life Bilbo..like come with me to Rivendell". He shook his head as soon as she finished the sentence "I am a Baggins". "And a Took" she reminded him "are you saying it is inappropriate that I go off?". "Sort of, yes" he said, as he stood up and brought his plate over to the counter. She sighed and finished her food, then walked off to her bedroom. She looked at her curly blonde hair in the mirror, then grabbed her brush. She brushed through the curls and then wandered over to her drawer, taking out a new dress. She then went to the bathroom to get washed, then went to leave the house. She heard Bilbo clear his throat when she had opened the door. She turned around quickly and raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry for saying that..It's just I am terribly afraid of you getting hurt..I love you and..if I lost you I would blame myself" he said, clearing his throat again and then looking at her. She smiled and rushed to him, giving him a hug "I will always forgive you". He chuckled and ruffled her hair "now, off you go to the markets. I heard there will be some excellent flowers for sale". Her eyes showed pure excitement. She adored flowers. They were her favourite thing. She hurried from the Hobbit hole and made her way towards the market. As soon as she reached the market, she bumped into her friend Bell Goodchild.

"Gemma!" she heard someone exclaim. She spun around quickly, knowing the voice "Bell!" she smiled. They hugged each other gently, Gemma being careful not to squeeze her pregnant belly. "Oh Bell you look stunning" she grinned. "Thank you sweetie, you too!". "How are the children?" asked Gemma. "They are fine, they are very excited for the baby to come along..I am hoping it is another boy" she said excitedly. "Well I wish you the best darling" smiled Gemma, feeling slightly jealous of her friends love and family lives. "How about you? See any gorgeous elf men on your journey?" winked Bell. Gemma shook her head "none so far". Bell tutted "You will definitely find someone, you are beautiful!". Gemma laughed, unsure of whether or not to believe her friend. Surely if she was that beautiful she would have found someone by now. Gemma seen Bell's husband, Hamfast talking with a bunch of other Hobbits. "Is Hamfast excited?" asked Gemma. "I think he is the most excited of all, even after all the children we have had" she giggled. Gemma laughed "I would be so happy if I could have a baby". Bell rubbed Gemma's arm gently "You will..someday you will hold a little baby of your own ..what would you call him?". "If it was a boy..I would definitely call him Frodo" she said, thinking about how her baby boy would look "Yes..Frodo..now I hope I have a boy". Bell smiled "You will meet your Frodo someday". They soon had to say their goodbyes, and Gemma continued to the market. She had always wanted to marry someone really cute..and then have children with that person. She shopped for a while, picking up some roses. She began to walk home ,and that is when she seen Gandalf talking with Bilbo, but Bilbo rushed inside. She decided to hide, so it would not look obvious if Gandalf began to talk with her. She knew Bilbo would be spying out the window. Once Gandalf was gone she casually walked into the house. Bilbo dragged her in "Did you see him? Did he see you?" he asked. "Who?" she asked, acting confused. Bilbo fell for it, and sighed with relief.

Later that night, as they both sat down for dinner, the doorbell rang. Hopefully that was Gandalf with the dwarves. Bilbo stood up and answered it. Gemma giggled as she heard him stutter and sound very confused. Soon though, a scary looking dwarf came into the dining room. He grabbed Bilbo's food and began to eat it. "Um Gemma..this is...Dwalin" said Bilbo looking quite confused. Gemma nodded "Okay" and began to eat her dinner, that was, until he grabbed hers too. She gasped in shock. How rude! She looked at Bilbo with her mouth wide open. He shook his head. "It's just that um..I wasn't expecting company" Bilbo whispered to him. He seemed to be enjoying their food too much to listen. Gemma groaned in annoyance. Gandalf never mentioned they were a pack of hungry fools. That's when the doorbell rang again. Both Bilbo and Gemma looked confused, though Gemma knew what was going on. "That'll be the door" said Dwalin, with his mouth full of food. "I'll get the door from now on, brother" she sighed, standing up and walking towards the door. Bilbo stomped over first though, opening it. They both stood there while a white haired dwarf bowed to them"Balin, at your service". "Good evening" replied Bilbo. "Yes, yes it is" Balin said, looking at the sky "though I think it might rain later" he then added. "Hm?" said Bilbo. Balin stepped inside, standing in front of Gemma "Am I late?" he asked her. "Late for what?" asked Bilbo. "Oh! Ha ha!" he said suddenly, looking at Dwalin.

"Evening, brother!" said Balin. That made sense their names rhymed! "By my beard..you're shorter and wider than last we met" said Dwalin. "Wider not shorter" said Balin, walking over to him. Bilbo poked his head out the door, then walked back inside. They both looked over at the brothers. "Sharp enough for both of us" he then added. They both laughed, and Dwalin rested his hands on Balin's shoulders. Then they head butted each other. Gemma winced, imagining the pain. "Uh I'm sorry I hate to interrupt" said Bilbo, stepping into the living room " But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house".

Bilbo and Gemma followed them into the kitchen. "It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come..visiting" said Bilbo. Gemma stood next to him, watching the two dwarves in their pantry. "What is this?" asked Dwalin, holding up the blue cheese. "I don't know I think it's cheese. Gone blue" replied Balin. "It's riddled with mold" continued Bilbo, who was talking to them. He was saying "the thing is ..the thing is I don't know either of you.. not in the slightest..I don't mean to be blunt but I had to speak my mind.. I'm sorry". Bilbo cleared his throat as the two dwarves stared at him. Gemma looked from Bilbo to them. "Apology accepted" said Balin. "Ah" said Bilbo. "Now, fill it up brother, don't stint" he continued on. That's when the doorbell rang once again.

Gemma sighed and Bilbo moved to answer it. "no..I'll do it" she said, smiling gently. She went and opened the door, and right before her eyes stood the most handsome dwarf she had EVER seen. She gasped in surprise, and he smirked while himself and what must have been his brother bowed "Fili" said the blonde one, then her eyes darted to the handsome dark haired one "And Kili". "At your service" they both said in unison. "You must be Ms Boggins" he said, looking her up and down. A light blush came over Gemma's cheeks. "U-Uh". "Nope she is not you have come to the wrong house" said Bilbo, going to close the door. "What?" asked Kili, stopping Bilbo from closing the door. "Has it been cancelled?" he continued on. "No one told us" said his brother, Fili. "No, nothing's been cancelled". "That's a relief" said Kili, pushing past Bilbo. He gave Gemma once last look up and down, then made his way into the living room after handing his weapons over to Bilbo. Fili handed Bilbo his weapons and added "Be careful with these I just had them sharpened". Kili started to wipe his shoes off our mothers glory box, and asked "nice place you got here, did you do it yourself". "No it's been in the family for years..that's our mother's glory box can you please not do that?". "Fili, Kili. Come on give us a hand" said Dwalin, dragging him away. "Mr Dwalin" laughed Kili, slapping him on the back. "Shove this in the hallway. Otherwise we'll never get everyone in" said Balin. "Everyone? How many more are there?" asked Bilbo, still carrying the weapons. Gemma could not take her beautiful blue eyes off this handsome stranger, and to be honest, he could not take his eyes off her. Her eyes enticed him. She was beautiful. He wandered was she married.. or if she was courting someone. If not he would make her his. Then he thought about what his uncle would think if he courted..or even married a Hobbit. He shook the thought from his head. She was probably staring at him because he was different and she had never seen a dwarf before. Then again..how come she was not looking at his brother or Dwalin or Balin?

That's when the doorbell rang once again. "Oh no. No. No. There's nobody home!" Bilbo shouted Angrily. Gemma knew he was going to get really mad. She sighed and looked towards the handsome dwarf, totally ignoring her brother. She could not help but think..would be father her dream son? Her Frodo? She shook the thought from her head. He was only looking at her because she was a strange sight to him. But then again..why not stare at Bilbo then? She let a soft sigh escape her lips and went to join her annoyed brother at the door.

Before they knew it..the place was full of dwarfs.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo and Gemma stared in absolute shock at the dwarves. They had used the majority of their food! They both turned around. Scrap that..ALL of their food. A part of Gemma wanted to get to know the handsome dwarf she had not been able to take her eyes off earlier. She did not want to upset Bilbo though by leaving him. He seemed rather annoyed. "Bilbo calm down" she told him. He sighed "I cannot what are they doing in our house!" He looked to Gandalf "that old crazy wizard wants me to go on some crazy adventure probably!". They both looked into the room where the table had been dragged. Gemma should not have agreed to this. She most likely would not have if she knew it would have made her big brother upset. Bilbo slowly turned his head to his sister "you knew" he whispered angrily. "No" she lied. "You did! You must have you were with him!". She groaned in defeat. Bilbo sighed "I will forgive you this one, but no more!". She nodded, and turned to look at the dwarf who was looking at her. As soon as their eyes met, they both turned away, feeling the magnetic attraction. "Gemma what are you staring at?" asked Bilbo. He looked in the direction she was looking. "No! You do not like him do you?" asked Bilbo. She shook her head and giggled nervously "Don't be silly big brother". "You do!" he yelled in shock. Gemma hushed him, glancing over at Kili, who was staring at her again. "And he likes you!" he exclaimed. Gemma slapped him on the arm "shut it!". He nodded and sighed "I'm sorry I am just not used to seeing you like men". "If you would go on this adventure with us..even as far as Rivendell I promise to you it will be worth it" she said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "You? Going with them!? I don't think so!" he yelled in shock. Everyone was too busy chattering to notice, but when Bilbo looked over at Kili he was looking at her sister lovingly. Perhaps they had already fallen in love but had no yet realized. Love was an awkward emotion. He looked at his upset sister. She hated being shouted at. He groaned "Look I'm sorry little sister..I just worry about you when you are not in the Shire..where you are safe". She nodded, understanding "But I'll be perfectly fine...Gandalf will be there". He sighed "I will think about it". They both looked at the table, where Fili was on top of it, walking along while pouring ale into peoples cups. "Who wants an ale? There you go!" he was saying. "Over here brother!" came Kili's voice. His eyes left Gemma's for a while, but then he began to look at her again. That was, until they all began to have a contest. "One, two, up!" they all said. They began to drink, the ale dripping down their beards. Gemma gagged for a second, but composed herself, not wanting to look weak in front of Kili. Then stopped drinking, each of them burping, but a certain one jumped up and burped the longest burp Gemma and Bilbo had ever heard. They all laughed. Bilbo seemed to be getting angrier. "I knew ye had it in ye!" yelled one of the dwarves.

Later on after their little drinking competition, Gemma began following Bilbo around the house. "Excuse me that is a doily not a dishcloth!" said Bilbo, snapping it out of his hands. "But it's full of holes" said one of the dwarves. "It's supposed to look like that, it's crotchet" replied Bilbo. "And a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it" said the dwarf. Gemma giggled quietly, just loud enough for the dwarf to hear, but Bilbo not to. "Bebother and confusticate these Dwarves!" said Bilbo, putting the dishcloth down. Gemma rested her hand on his shoulder and went to speak but Gandalf came in. "My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?" he asked. Gemma took her hand off Bilbo's shoulder. "What's the matter?" asked Bilbo "I'm surrounded by Dwarves! What are they doing here!?". "oh they're quite a merry gathering..once you get used to them" replied Gandalf, ignoring Bilbo's question. "I don't want to get used to them!" said Bilbo "Look at the state of our kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet! They've pillaged the pantry! I won't even tell you what they've done in the bathroom they've destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!". Then a dwarf came up to him. Gemma stood with Gandalf, staying away from her angry brother in case he snapped at her. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt..but what should I do with my plate". Fili walked out then, and took the plate from the dwarf saying "Here you go, Ori. Give it to me" and he threw it to Kili. They kept throwing their mothers plates into the kitchen. Even Gemma was getting anxious. It was over 100 years old! "Take that back! Excuse me! That's my mothers west farthing pottery it's over a hundred years old!" yelled Bilbo. Bilbo then yelled into the other dwarves who were messing with the knives. "And an you not do that? You'll blunt them!". "ooh ya hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives!" said the same dwarf that was talking to Bilbo about Crotchet.

They all began to sing then _"__Blunt the knives, bend the forks, Smash the bottles and burn the corks"_ Kili winked at Gemma as he sang. She blushed and bit onto the sleeve of her dress. _"__Chip the glasses and crack the plates, That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!..Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, Leave the bones on the bedroom mat, Pour the milk on the pantry floor! Splash the wine on every door! Dumps the crocks in a boiling bowl, Pound them up with a thumping pole! When you're finished if they are whole send them down the hall to roll! That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"_ They all began laughing as Bilbo pushed through the crowd, only to see the plates piled carefully on top of each other. "Bilbo!" said Gandalf, and even Gemma couldn't hold back a giggle.

That's when a huge thump was heard on the front door. "He is here" said Gandalf. Gemma and bilbo looked at each other confused. Who was here?


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone rushed to the door, but Gandalf was the one to answer it. Gemma had a feeling that whoever was at the door was feared. The way everyone became silent when he had thumped on the door. THUMPED not knocked. Gemma stood in front of Fili. Kili soon joined her side. He looked at her, and his hand brushed off hers, making her jump and blush. The man entered Gemma and Bilbo's home. "I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way, twice. I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door". Gemma seen Bilbo spring into action then, but Gemma could not get over how much he looked like Kili. Well, a little. Maybe he was his father? Gemma wanted to look at Kili, but was too afraid. She did not want him to know she liked him. "Mark? there's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!" exclaimed Bilbo. "Gandalf closed the door before Bilbo could check, and added "There is a mark I put it there myself...Bilbo and Gemma Baggins allow me to introduce you to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield". Gemma began to feel unsafe, so wandered over to her older brother, and held onto his arm tightly. Thorin smirked, looking at us up and down, crossing his arms "so...these are the Hobbits". "Tell me Mr Baggins have you done much fighting? and you..Ms Baggins..same question". Gemma blushed heavily, feeling under extreme pressure to answer this question. Everyone was staring at her. Kili was looking at her with love in his eyes..well that's what it looked like to her. That is what she hoped it was. "Pardon me?" asked Bilbo. "Ax or sword? what's your weapons of choice". "Well I do have some skill in conkers, if you must know..but I fail to see why that's relevant" said Bilbo. Gemma mentally slapped him. That was not the correct answer. His gaze then turned to Gemma, as did everyone elses. "I...no..." was all she could say. "Thought as much..they look more like grocers than burglars" he smiled cheekily at us, then began to walk into the living room. Gemma snarled in anger. She looked to Kili, who was the only one not laughing. Even Gandalf did. He smiled gently at her, and she replied with the same, before he followed Thorin. His smile. It made Gemma's heart race. There was definitely something special about Kili. When everyone was gone, Bilbo stared at Gandalf, confused.

Meanwhile, Kili was feeling upset about what his uncle had said. If that really was his opinion on Gemma, he would never allow Kili to be with her. He looked over at the beaut, as she stood next to Bilbo. He held onto her arm protectively, like any big brother should. He should always protect his sister..but Kili wanted to take over that job. He smiled to himself. Maybe she would be the girl who would finally want him. He never had a girlfriend before..but he definitely wanted Gemma. He would have her, even if it killed him. What was this emotion he was feeling? She looked over at him, her cheeks turning pink. He smiled at her, and then she quickly looked away. Maybe she liked him too? Nobody else had done that to him, only when they wanted to be his lover. He was never really interested in women though, not until now. Gemma was BEAUTIFUL. Everything from her curly blonde hair, which reached just past her shoulder, and her massive blue eyes. She was skinnier than most hobbits. He snapped out of his trance when he noticed Balin ask "What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?". Kili looked up, interested. "Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms" replied Thorin. "All of them!" exclaimed Balin. Then Dwalin asked "And what did the dwarves of the Iron hills say? Is Dain with us?". Thorin dropped his spoon, then looked at the company. "They will not come" he then said. Everyone began to murmur. Everyone became silent once again after Thorin began to speak "They say this quest is ours, and ours alone". "You're..going on a quest?" asked Bilbo. Everyone looked to him. "Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light" requested Gandalf. Bilbo went to walk off, leaving Gemma behind. She tried to grab his arm but he turned, giving her a reassuring smile. Kili noticed how close the siblings were. Kind of like himself and Fili. "Far to the east.." began Gandalf, snapping Kili out of his trance.

"over ranges and rivers...beyond woodlands and wastelands..lies a single solitary peak". Bilbo returned again with a candle. He leaned over looking at the map , and read out what it said: "the lonely mountain". "Aye Oin has read the portents..and the portents say it is time" said Gloin. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold" said Óin. "When the birds of yore return to Erebor...the reign of the beast will end" he then finished. Bilbo had wandered away then, and immediately came back after Óin finished his sentence. "Um what beast?" was all everyone heard from the doorway. Gemma nodded, interested in knowing too. "That would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible..chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborn fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals". "Yes, I know what a dragon is" said Bilbo. Then Ori stood up bravely "I'm not afraid. I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" "Good lad Ori!" yelled Nori. "Sit down" said Dori, pulling him back down. "The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us..But we number just 13. And not thirteen of the best..nor brightest.." said Balin. "Here, who you calling dim!?" asked Nori. "Sorry what did he say?" asked Oin. "We may be few in number...but we are fighters..all of us! to the last dwarf!" yelled Fili. Gemma's eyes snapped to Kili when she heard him speak up finally "And you forget we have a Wizard in our company Gandalf would have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!". "Oh well no. I wouldn't say-" he was cut off by Dori asking "how many then?". "What?" asked Gandalf. "Well how many dragons have you killed?" he asked. Everyone's eyes fixed on Gandalf. Even Gemma could tell he had not slayed any. Gandalf coughed. "Go on. Give us a number!" yelled Dori. Everyone began to go wild. "Ehm..excuse me plea-please!" said Bilbo, afraid they were scaring his younger sister. He looked back and grabbed her hand. She squeezed onto it and hugged into him. Thorin then yelled at them. Everyone became quiet again. Gemma snuggled into Bilbo more. He rested his other hand on the back of her head. He looked over at Kili, who was looking at Gemma concerned. Once he noticed Bilbo looking at him, his eyes snapped to Thorin who was about to speak. "If we have read these signs...do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread..the dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look to the mountain..assessing.. wondering..weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?" he asked, pumping his fist. Everyone cheered. "You forget, the front gate is sealed" interrupted Balin "There is no way into the mountain". "That my dear Balin..is not entirely true". Gemma took her head out from Bilbo's shoulder, and looked around to see what was going on. Her eyes landed on Kili, who gave her a reassuring wink. She smiled gently, still feeling slightly frightened by all these dwarves. Gandalf then lifted up a key in his hand. Thorin looked shocked. "How came you by this?" he asked Gandalf. "It was given to me by your father...By Thrain..for safekeeping". Everyone looked at the key. "It is yours now" finished Gandalf, as he handed the key to Thorin. "If there is a key..there must be a door" said Fili. Gemma nodded in agreement. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.". "There's another way in" smiled Kili. Gemma felt less frightened when he smiled. "Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed".

Gandalf sighed, then continued on "The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map.. and I do not have the skill to find it..But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth..and no small amount of courage..But if we are careful and clever. I believe it can be done". "That's why we need burglars" piped up Ori. "Hmm and a good one too. An expert..I'd imagine" said Bilbo. "And are yey?" asked Gloin. "Are we what?" asked Bilbo. "He just said they were experts Hey!" said Oin. "Us ? no no no no. We're not burglars. We've never stolen a thing in our lives" said Bilbo. "Well, I'm afraid I'll have to agree with Mr Baggins. They're hardly burglar material" said Balin. "Nope" said Bilbo. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." added Dwalin. "They're just fine!" Kili piped up over the chattering dwarves, trying to defend them. Mostly room suddenly filled with black and Gemma latched onto Bilbo again. He wrapped his arms around his little sister protectively, and moved away from a fuming Gandalf. "Enough!" he yelled "If I say Bilbo and Gemma Baggins are burglars then burglars they are". "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while dragons is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the sent of a Hobbit is all but unknown to him..which gives us a distinct advantage. Gemma lifted her head up and noticed Bilbo was about to interrupt, but stopped himself. "You asked me to find the 14th and 15th members of this company and I have chosen Bilbo and Gemma..there's a lot more to them than appearances may suggest..and they've got a great deal to offer than any of you know..Including themselves". Kili had to agree. He could teach this beautiful little Hobbit how to fight. It would get them closer. He smiled at his plan. "You must trust me on this " he then said to Thorin. Thorin stared at Gandalf for a second, then said "very well..we'll do it your way..". "No!" said Bilbo, looking at his younger sister concerned. If she was this frightened in her own home, how frightened would she be going beyond Rivendell?

"Give him the contract" commanded Thorin. "We're in. We're off". "It's just the usual. Summary of out -of - pocket expenses..time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth" said Balin, handing it to Thorin. "Funeral arrangements!?" Bilbo and Gemma exclaimed together. Bilbo took it from Thorin, and dragged his younger sister out into the hallway. He opened up the contract, letting out a sigh and began to read.  
"Terms: Cash on delivery...up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any..Hmm..seems fair" he said, as began to walk around his sister, who was listening. "Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by...or sustained as a consequences thereof, including, but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...Incineration?" he asked. "Oh aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" said Bofur. Bilbo whimpered at the thought. Gemma was trying not to imagine it. "You alright, laddie?" asked Balin. "Huh? Yeah" replied Bilbo. Gemma knew exactly what would happen if anyone pressed on. Her older brother would faint. "Feel a bit faint" said Bilbo. "Think furnace..with wings" said Bofur, standing up. "Air. I-I need air" said Bilbo. "Flash of light, searing pain, then poof. you're nothing more than a pile of ash" he smirked. "hmm.." replied Bilbo. After a few seconds silence he fell to the ground saying "nope". Gemma tried to catch him but dropped him. "Oh dammit!" she yelled, angry at herself. Why on earth was she so weak?


End file.
